Sonic Shugo Chara X
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: By Mia, She used Chaos Control to send Sonic and his friends to Earth, now they have to find the Emeralds. Along the way, they Amu Hinamori and her friends, and guess what? They will have Guardian Characters ! Yup Sonic will have Guardian Character
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

HEY THERE! I'M BACK! I miss Sonic X and Shugo Chara! They were awesome! Sonic still fighting Eggman and Amu still in a search of the Embryo. So I want to continue the season 4 of my 2 favourite animes . So here's the story, actually a crossover!

Sonic X: Episode 1:Back at Chris' world? Not really…

Shugo Chara:Episode 1: What? Who are those talking animals?

Eggman took the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald from Sonic and the others, so with the help of their new friend,Mia, they went to his base to get back what's theirs. In his base, Amy, Tails and Cream fight robots and swatbots while Sonic, Mia and Knuckles went to get the Emeralds back. When they arrived, Knuckles ragely knocked off the doors.

"Eggman!" he shouted "You've got something that belongs to me"

"You mean us Knuckles." Sonic said

"Well well well, if it isn't Sonic the Rodent!"Eggman said " You fell right into my trap with this Chaos Cannon machine!"

The machine appears behind Sonic and the others

"Beautiful artefact, is it fragile?" Sonic asked

"Nevermind that, where's the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles asked

"Up here, hot-head"

Everyone looked up and saw Rouge with the Master Emerald

"Rouge! That Master Emerald supposed to be in the machine!" Eggman shouted" Why did you take it off?"

"Didn't remember the promise you told me?" Rouge asked "You said that, if I get your tiny I'll get the big prize!"

" I didn't mean that kind of prize!"Eggman replied" Now give me back my Emerald"

"Your Emerald I don't see your name on it!" Sonic said

"That's it! You are lucky, hedgehog!"Eggman said" But the 7 Chaos Emeralds has enough power to destroy you!"

He activates the Chaos cannon and points at Sonic

" So, hedgehog, any last words?" Eggman asked

" They're won't be last words!" Mia interrupted "Sonic beat you before and I'm sure he'll beat you again, as long as his friends are by his side he'll never be defeated by your machine. I believe in him, his friends and myself and I won't let you hurt them!

Mia's gem glows and so as the Emeralds

"What's going on?" Amy asked

"The Emeralds… Mia's Gem … It's releasing it's power!" Tails said

" I won't let you hurt my friends any longer!" Mia shouted " Chaos Control!"

"Mia!" Sonic shouted

Sonic and Mia fell in a another dimension along with the others. Amy, Tails and the others leaving Sonic and Mia falling, he grabbed Mia who blacked out, so she won't disappear.

In a another dimension, well, Earth, Amu is walking pass a fountain with Guardian Characters

" What a long day"Amu yawned" I can't wait to take a shower and have some…"

A light shines from nowhere then Sonic and Mia fell in a deep fountain

"What was that ?" Amu gasped

" Amu! I see two cats in the fountain" Su said " Cats can't swim you have to save them!"

Amu nodded and jumped in the fountain, Sonic can't his breath much longer but Amu grabbed his arm and pull him up to the surface

"Those aren't cats at all, well at least the other one is" Amu thought" They feel cold, should I take them home?"

" Of course, you can take them" Dia replied " They need hospitality, you can just them cold and wet, where will they go?"

" Yeah, you're right." Amu said " Let's go home"

"Hey Amu!" Tadase greeted

" T-T-Tadase? Nagihiko?" Amu froze

" Why are you so wet?" He asked

"It looks like she saved her pets" Nagihiko guessed

"Actually those aren't my pets, I found them in the fountain" Amu explained and Mia started coughing

"One is still breathing !" Amu said "I think I should get home and take care of them"

"Okay, give us some news, tomorrow" Tadase said

"Okay!" Amu replied

That's the end of Chapter 1. What will happen to Sonic and Mia ? Where is the others?

Stay tune for Sonic Shugo Chara X

If you want to know about Mia, check out Deviantart and my user LittleKitty678


	2. Chapter 2

At the Hinamori's house…

"I'm home!" Amu shouted

"Sis! Are those swuffed animals for me" Amy asked

"N-no! They're for me!" Amu responded " I'm … holding it for a friend!"

Amu starts racing in her room and puts Sonic and Mia in her bed

"Well that was close!" Ran said "What do you think they supposed to be.

?"

"I don't know" Amu replied " But I hope they get better soon"

Dia touches Mia's head

"Her radiance… It's full of confidence and belief" Dia explained " … Because that gem she's wearing, she'll never give up on her dreams and that she'll always protect her friends."

" For an animal, she might have an heart's egg" Su said

" Yeah…" Amu agreed " If you can hear me, please wake up"

Amu holds Mia's hand and then her gem and the Humpty Lock glows then shines like a star, and Mia starts to recover.

"What just happened?" Amu asked herself then Mia finally opened her eyes and looks at Amu

"Oh, you're awake!" Amu said" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Mia replied and Amu looks surprised

" You can talk?" she asked and Mia nodded

" Who are those little ones?" Mia asked

"She can see us!" Miki said "She must have a Guardian egg"

"Guardian egg?" Mia asked " What's that?"

Amu took a book and gives it to her

"You should read this" Amu said

"_Every child has a egg within their soul. _This heart's egg can't be seen with one's eye. But, as the child grows up it disappears…" Mia readed " So you're saying I have an egg in my heart?"

Amu nodded "Anyway, I'm Amu , these are my Guardians Characters, Ran, Miki , Su and Dia."

"I'm Mia, the hedgehog's name is Sonic. The fastest thing alive." Mia said" We come from another planet called Mobius and…" She felt something on her feet" I feel something under your planket

" Really? What is it?" Amu looked under the planket and scream in a total shock " You have three Guardians eggs!"

" Really?" Mia got out of bed and see for herself" I can't believe, it's true"

" What's true?" Amu asked

"Your lock and my gem are born from the same magic" Mia explained" It means we're going to have beautiful friendship"

Amu smiled and Sonic opens his eyes and coughs

" Sonic!" Mia shouted" Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine but … the others…" Sonic said " where could they be?"

" Don't worry" Mia assured " we'll find them and the Chaos Emeralds. By the way, Sonic, this is Amu, she saved us and took us here and now I have these"

"What the - Cats can lay eggs?" Sonic asked

" It was born from the feelings of her heart" Amu explained " Her Guardian charters are about to hatch, maybe a day or two"

" Really?" Sonic asked "that's awesome! And Mia, what you did back at Eggman's base is crazy…"

" I know…" Mia sadly answered

" But it was way pass cool" Sonic continued " If it wasn't for you , we all have been blown to bits. I knew you could do it ,Mia"

Mia starts to blush

"Sonic…"

"Anyway, Sonic, Mia, whatever are those Chaos Emeralds, me and friends will help along with their Guardian characters" Amu said

" Thank you, Amu" Mia said

At Seiyo academy , Amu,Sonic and Mia were on their way to the Royal Garden

"So, if a child's egg become burdened by worries and doubts, it will turn into an X egg?" Sonic asked and Amu nodded

" That's just sad" Mia said

" Well, enough about that" Ran suggested " Anyway, Sonic, is it true you're the fastest thing alive"

" Of course" Sonic nodded" I'm too fast for an naked eye"

" He's such a daredevil" Mia said " and yet loyal but sometimes annoying"

" I just took on a run, that's all" Sonic said

"I know but it was a long run" Mia argued" and every time I told to stop and you never stop, you speedy cat"

"Take a good look, I'm hedgehog, not a cat" Sonic said

"Can you guys just stop? What's with you? I would like to try for myself" Amu said

" Ok then" Sonic agreed " if we arrived you'll if I'm right, now hop on my back!"

Amu hops on Sonic's back then he grabs Mia's hand and runs to the Royal Garden

"Hey, Sonic! Can you slow down?That's the Royal Garden over there" Amu said

When they arrived,

"It's really nice this place" Sonic picks up a flower an smells it

"Don't take off the flowers!"

"Oh no! That voice" Sonic turned around and saw Amy and Cream

"Sonic!I'm so happy to see you!" Amy hugged him

"I'm glad that you're safe, Princess" Cream said

" You too, Cream, where were you guys?" Mia asked

"This pink kitty was at my place" Yaya explained "And she told me everything about you guys"

" I told you, I'm a hedgehog!" Amy shouted

"This little bunny was at my house" Rikka said " She told me about what happened to your guys"

" Mia and Sonic told about their lives and their gemstones called Chaos Emeralds" Amu explained

" Chaos Emeralds, you say?" Tadase appeared

" Tadase…" Amu said

"Wow, her prince sure is dreamy…" Mia thought " But Amu said not to call him 'prince'"

Amy got hearts in her eyes

" Excuse me? Are you a prince?" Amy surprisingly asked and puts Amu and Mia in a total shock then Tadase character changes.

"I am no mere prince ! I am a King" Tadase shouted and points at Amy and Cream "You two are my servant and you are my personal assistant"

"Me?" Mia asked " but I'm a princess"

" And now, you're my assistant" Tadase said " now heed my words, peasants"

" I never thought he could be so scary" Amy said

" You're the one who said the word 'prince' " Mia whispered

" Servants, shoulder rub!" Tadase commanded

" You better do what he says if you don't want him to be pushy" Mia said

"Right away, prin-, I mean King" Amy said and rubs Tadase's shoulder with Cream

"Assisant,tea!" Tadase commanded

"Right away,King" Mia answered and she used her power to make tea for Tadase

"Wow, your gem sure is powerful" Amu said

"If I feel confused, sad or depressed, it will lose, it's power for a while " Mia explained " But I'm sure it will never happen"

"What will never happen?" It was Rima with Nagihiko

" Rima!" surprised Amu " I can explain…well… these animals are from another dimension and…"

Couple of minutes later…

"I see…" Rima said

" Oh, I forgot to tell you, Amu" Sonic said " we have to keep this as a secret,if everyone in Japan found out, they will lock us up"

"That's just sad" Amu said

"If it happen, my dreams won't come true" Mia said

Nagihiko examines Mia's eggs

"Well, if you have eggs, what are your dreams?" Nagi asked

"My first dream is to find love, my second dream is to become a queen, to bring peace and balance to the world and my third dream is to have courage to protect my friends from harm" Mia explained

" Those are interesting dreams" Nagi said

"But… I'm just one person" Mia continued " I don't if I can do it all"

"You can!" mysterious voice " Just what you want to do"

Mia's three starts floating and her Guardian characters hatched

They all looked like Mia but one wears light pink dress with two diamond hearts on the bottom side and her eyes are pink, the second one wears cut out shoulder white dress, with a silver crown with gold diamond and the third one wears a dark blue long sleeve and a white skirt with a sword(I don't how to describe clothing)

"Finally free" one of her Guardian character said

" Who are you thr-" Mia asked but interrupted by all the Guardian characters murmuring of excitement

"It's nice to meet you,you three" Ran said

"It's nice to have new commoners for the King" Kiseki said

"Commoners?"the Guardian with white dress said" I am no commoner, I am Tiana, the Guardian Character Queen, I take no orders from anyone especially you, young Prince"

Kiseki turns red

" I am no mere prince!" Kiseki shouted "I'm Kiseki, the Guardian Character King, every Guardian Character here are my commoners,so you have to obey my orders"

the Guardian Character with a light pink dress came closer to Kiseki

"I'll obey your orders,King" she said

"Ah, a commoner who respects the King,finally"

" But please don't treat Tiana like a commoner" she asked "she is a Queen after all"

"Preposterous, I would never-"

"Please, just look into my eyes and tell me your answer" she starts to sparkle (flirt)" my dreamy King"

Then Kiseki blushed

"Um, very well then, carry on" Kiseki answered

"Why, thank you" Tiana said

"I got to say this Guardian Character is such a flirt" Sonic said

"And what the name of the pretty flirt?" Rhythm asked

"I'm Airi" she said" Nice to meet you all" she chuckled

"And that's Gabrielle,over here,the silent" Tiana points at the third one

"So, you must be my would-be-self"Mia said "can you help find-"

"the Chaos Emeralds,we know" Tiana interrupted

"We heard it when we were in our eggs"Airi said " Of course we will help you"

"Thank you" Mia said

That's the end of chapter 2, will Sonic find the Chaos Emerald?Where is Dr. Eggman and

others?Stay tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

While Amu and the Guardians are studying in class, Sonic,Mia,Amy and Cream are outside the Royal Garden with all the Guardian Characters.

" So,where should we start looking?"Sonic asked" Mia?"

"Well, with my gem I can sense the presence of the Chaos Emeralds, if they're nearby" Mia explained

"But what if the Chaos Emeralds are in some kind of museum or the mountains or jewellery store?"Amy asked

"It's true" Mia thought"Wait, where's Eggman?"

"Eggman?" Ran asked" Is it a man shape like a egg?"

"Yeah you can say that" Mia chuckled

"He's pretty much our enemy, who tries to build his own empire" Sonic explained

"I wonder if Mobius is still safe"Mia thought" with Gia*, the Suppression Squad and the Orderix, maybe they will conquer our world while we're gone, it will be a huge disaster"

(*Gia is Mia's evil twin sister)

"Earth to Mia…"

" Oh, sorry,Sonic! I'm just thinking" Mia said

"About Gia? or about Flexx*?" Sonic asked

*(Flexx is Anti-Mighty the armadillo)

"Of course about Gia!"Mia blushed

"Even, you guys are enemies, you start to have a crush on that Flexx guy"Airi said

Mia turns red"Who asked you?"

"Well,enough about that,instead of looking for those gemstones of yours, why not we join forces to find the Embryo?"Kiseki requested

"The Embryo? What is that?" Cream asked

"The Embryo is an egg that can grant any wish, one for each person." Su explained

"Really? What does it look like?" Sonic asked

" It's white and shiny!"Miki said

"If I can get my hands on that egg, I can get Sonic to love me!"Amy thought " Then are what are we waiting for ?Let's go search for the Embryo!"

"Amy…"Mia glanced

"Oh, and the Emeralds"

"Was she think about "me and her" thing?"Sonic asked

" She might have forgotten that I can read minds"Mia answered

"I thought so…"

Meanwhile, at that deep fountain again, there was another mysterious light coming out of it's Gia, the Suppression Squad and the Orderix

"So,my darling sister used Chaos Control, and brought us here…" Gia said "Now we need to find her and get us out of this stupid world"

Gia's eyes glows

"Yeah but the problem is we don't know where we are or where she is" Scourge said

"Patients,'King',with my father's gem I can sense her presence"Gia explained" she's with Sonic and a girl with pink hair and a blonde guy on a bench"

"What are they talking about?"Boomer asked

"I don't really hear her, but I can see tiny fairies with them" Gia continued"Strange. Somebody should see them from up close. Flexx, you go see what is she up to"

"As you wish,Princess" Flexx answered and then he leaves

"Get ready, my little sister" Gia thought "You may have fun now, but your battle with me is still continuing"

Back to Sonic and Mia…

"So,Gia seems like a bad person on the outside but a good person on the inside?"Amu asked

"That's what I think." Mia answered "and also please don't call p… p…"

"Pet"Sonic said "she doesn't want to be called that because she may lose her temper and…"

"It's not a temper!"Tiana interrupted "She's just yelling'I'm not a pet' and her eyes glow red"

"That's losing temper" Airi chuckled

"Well,Airi, you seem blushed today" Tadase said

" Back at the Royal Garden, I just met a cute Guardian Character, I think he was looking at me" Airi said

"Is that Guardian Character a King?"Kiseki asked

"Not really…"Airi answered and leaving Kiseki in a total shock" He's full of energy and super cool but the problem is I don't know his name"

"Well, there are only two male Guardian Character, if it's not Kiseki,it might be Rhythm"Tadase said

"Rhythm?Even his name is cool!" Airi said

And as usually, Miki turns green of jealousy

"Oh great,not that show-off again"Kiseki thought

"I wonder if he'll notice me…" Airi thought

"Oh, there's your crush and his owner now" Sonic said

"Good evening,Nagihiko"Mia greeted

" you getting along with your Guardian Characters?"Nagi asked

"Gabrielle is fine but when I did Chara Change with Airi and Tiana, it has gone way out if hand"Mia answered

"You just confessed to Sonic, that's all"Airi said

"And just commanded someone to not call you a pet"Tiana said

"That's the whole problem!"Mia argued

"Come on, keep it cool"Rhythm said"They were just born, you'll get along with them"

"Yeah,you're right"Mia said" And you'll get along with them too. Especially Airi over here"

She pushes Airi to Rhythm with her tail

"Well we're already getting along" Rhythm hugged Airi

"Oh my…"she turns red

At Amu's house, Amu's taking a shower while Sonic and Mia having a conversation on the balcony

"So, you DO have a crush on me?"Sonic asked

"To tell you the truth, I do" Mia answered " But I know you like someone else,so that's why I didn't say anything"

"But I don't like anybody right now"

"Really?But what about Amy"

"Of course not, she's just self-proclaimed, that's all"

Then they start to have silent moment

"Well, I'm going for a run,later" Sonic gets up and runs like lightning

_**Mia's POV**_

Sonic is a very nice guy, is he really accepting my feelings for him? I think my head is spinning

"Sonic…"

"What's cooking, good-looking?"

Wait a minute, I know that voice from anywhere, it can't be Mighty, he's still back at Mobius with the Chaotix, I turned and saw 'him'

"Flexx?! What are you doing here?"I asked

"Just came to see how my princess is going, that's all" he answered

"How did you know I was here?"

"I just follow your footsteps"

"Is my sister with you?"

"Man,you ask a lot of questions"

He really annoys a lot, I can't stand him! But I got to say he is really cute the way he teases me. What am I saying?

"Anyway, why are really you here?"

"What? We're two lovebirds never get separated"

"Yeah,right" I said"You always tease like that,I really don't get you, can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't, pretty angel, you're always on my mind"

What did he just say?Is he telling the truth or is it just another tease but then he touches my cheeks

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just hold still…" then he leans closer and closer! I don't know what is he going to do but I have feeling he's going to kiss me, is it just me or it's really hot in here.

But then when his lips are on mine, my heart beats a mile a thousand times a minute but then a couple seconds later he opens his mouth and gives me French kiss! Is he really not that bad? But actually he bites my bottom lip then I push and scream

"Did you just bite my lip?!"

"I sure did, later, Princess"he winks then left

Then Amu appeared

"Mia! What just happened?"

"There's a lot of things I have to tell you" I answered

End of chapter 3

**Blaze:So? What do you think?**

**Airi: Did Flexx really kiss you? That's so romantic!**

**Mia: That's not romantic at all! He bit my lip!**

**Amu:Enough about that! What will happen next,Blaze?**

**Blaze: Just wait and see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaze: Are you guys ready?**

**Mia: For what?**

**Blaze: For the new chapter, of course!**

**Airi:She said it's gonna be awesome!**

**Blaze: And for you readers out there, I'm going to post new chapter every Sunday, so keep watching and don't forget to review!**

**Amu: Come on! Let's hop to it!**

**Blaze: Ok, ok! Sheesh!**

On the way to Seiyo Academy, Sonic is still on the run while Amu and Mia and the Guardian characters are just walking.

"So this guy name Flexx came to you last night, then kiss you and bit your lip?" Amu asked

"Yes, it means that my sister and the other villains are here"Mia explained" we have to get the Chaos Emeralds before they do but first we need to find our other friends"

" But how?" Airi asked

"The jewellery store!"Tiana suggested

"Right! I forgot Amy did say about the Chaos Emerald in jewellery stores" Mia said

"Of course not, I just need to a crown polisher" Tiana said "I think my crown is dusty"

"Tiana, stop fooling around!" Mia shouted

" Calm down, we don't want to get any attention"Amu said " Plus, we need to keep identity a secret, good thing you have a hoodie in your pancho, at least they'll think you're just a kid"

"May I remind you I'm 15" Mia said " We may be short but we're not young"

"Ok, then."

Amu and Mia arrived at the Royal Garden"

" You and Sonic and the others will stay at the Royal Garden while I'm in class, ok?"Amu said

" Don' worry, we'll be there" Mia answered " Since Sonic will be …"

"Did somebody say my name?!" Sonic arrived

"Sonic! You know I hate when you sneak up on me!" Mia said

"Well, I'm fine, I had run today"

"Well, I'm off, later!" after Amu left, the Guardians Characters start their meeting

"Alright, commoners, let's welcome our new members, Airi, Tiana and Gabrielle" Kiseki introduced

" Airi, why is Gabrielle's eyes still closed?" Ran asked

"Well…"

" She's blind" Tiana said

"That's just sad, if she can only see the world,desu" Su said

"No, she can open her eyes she doesn't want to for a silly reason" Airi explained

" She thought it will turn anyone into like Medusa" Tiana said

"Which is silly!" Kusukusu chuckled

"I'm sure we'll be great friends"Rhythm said

Airi sparkles and smiled

"Speaking of friends, have you seen Tails and Knuckles?" Sonic asked

" You mean a two tailed fox we saw on the news?" Miki asked

" Tails was on the news?"

"What happened?" Mia asked

"He was flying around town looking for something while holding the glowing emerald" Miki explained

"It's a Chaos Emerald! I know it!"

" But he has been captured by some military soldiers" Su said

"Poor tails…" Mia thought

"I have to go rescue him, where is he?" Sonic asked

Mia's eyes glows

"He's in a military base, 25" Mia said

"We'll I'm going for a run, later" Sonic left

"Be careful,Sonic" Mia thought

" Mia look up!" Airi shouted

Mia looks up and saw Patch( Anti-Antoine)

" _Bonjour, ma princesse" _Patch greeted

" Patch?! What are you doing here?" Mia asked

"Just here to see what my _princesse _is doing" he answered

"That's what Flexx said but in french accent" Mia thought " maybe he's going to kiss me like he did"

Patch got down and embraces Mia from behind

"What's going on ?" Su said

"We have to go get help" Tiana commanded

"Right! I'll go get Amu"Ran said

"You are not going anywhere, _petite fée_" Patch pointed at Ran with his sword " or ze _princesse _ gets it"

"Oh no, Mia!" Airi shouted

"Why are you doing this?" Mia asked

"So I can get close to you, _ma cherie_"Patch answered

"And what about Princess Alicia?" Mia blushed

Patch didn't answer but he licked Mia's neck

"Patch!" Mia shouted "let me go!"

"By the thousands crowns, what is he doing?" Tiana asked

"It's a lick kiss" Airi explained" When someone licks the other ones neck means he likes you"

" Well that's not a perfect way to show it"Amy appeared

"Oh non! Pas la monstre!"Patch escaped

"Get back here! We just got here!" Amy shouted

"Are you ok,Princess?"Cream asked

"I'm fine, just had a weird feeling"Mia answered

"_C'est l'amour, ma belle_"Patch explained " But remember our _moment romantique_ is not finish yet, _au revoir_"

After Patch left, the Guardians arrived

"What happened?" Amu asked

"One of our enemies was here and attacked Mia" Amy said

"Where's Sonic?" Tadase asked

"He's out on a rescue mission, to save one of our friends" Mia answered

"He went alone?" That's crazy" Amy said

"Where did he go?"Nagihiko asked

"At a military base 25"

"We have to go" Amu said

"You guys are not leaving without me, are you?" Kukai appeared

"Kukai!"

"Well I see you guys have pets"

Mia's crown necklace appeared

" How dare you call me a pet!"Mia shouted "I'm a princess or should I say soon-to-be-queen!"

" Do you have to say pet?" Amu annoyingly asked

"I didn't know she could Chara Change!"

"You, peasants, don't waste your time!"Mia commanded"We have got to save Sonic and Tails! Am I clear?!"

" Yes ma'am!" The guardians march out of the Royal Garden and Rikka and Hikaru looked after Cream and Cheese

"Don't worry,Sonic" Mia thought " your back-up is on their way"

End of chapter 4 and End of episode 1

**Blaze: So? Any comments?**

**Mia:Why did Patch lick my neck?**

**Airi:Because he likes you**

**Amy: Again** **not a perfect way to show it**

**Blaze:Well tune in next time to see Episode 2 : Rescue Mission**

**BTW there's four chapters in each episodes and I'll do 52 episodes or more**

**Amu: That's so long!**

**Blaze: I know! So see next time on Sonic Shugo Chara X!**


	5. Chapter 5:Episode 2

**Blaze: Hey there, people of the net. Are you ready for a the new episode for Sonic Shugo Chara X?**

**Mia:Is my Chara Change going to wear off?**

**Airi:Of course it did! But it will be back**

**Tiana:Can we get it started?**

**Blaze: Let's start now**

Episode 2: Rescue Mission

At the military base 25, Tails and a Chaos Emerald is in a lab being tested by scientists,

"It is very strange to see a two-tailed fox with gloves" Scientist #1 said " Where did he come from?"

"Along with this mysterious gemstone" Scientist # 2

"I wonder if Sonic if will ever come and rescue me" Tails thought

In an air vent, Sonic could not think of a plan, so that's when Mia and Amy appeared

"Hi, blue hedgehog"

"Mia? Amy? How did you get here?"Sonic asked

"Amu and the Guardians couldn't get in so I used my invisibility to get us here"Mia explained

"So, how are we going to rescue Tails?" Amy asked

"Tadase told me that we can use an infrared scopes since this base is full of high security" Mia said

"Or we can look down and see Tails in a cage

" Oh, never mind"

Sonic,Mia and Amy broke out of the air vent then Sonic uses his Spin Dash to free Tails

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you" Tails said

The alarm goes out

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's grab the Emerald and go!" Sonic said

"But how are gonna get out of here?" Tails asked

"I know…" Mia smirked " Chaos Control!"

Her gem is glowing and opens up a portal and they appeared in front of the base

"You got your friend?" Amu asked

"Yeah now, let's go" Mia said and used Chaos Control to go back to the Royal Garden

"Wow! It's a nice place" Tails looks around

"Tails! I'm so happy you're safe!" Cream relieved

"What about Eggman?" He asked

"Who knows? Even Knuckles and Rouge are still missing" Sonic answered

"We also have a big problem,Sonic" Mia said

"What's the problem?" Sonic asked

"Gia and the Surpression Squad AND the Orderix are here but I don't know where they are" Mia answered

"That's a huge problem!" Sonic thought " So are you happy that you'll Flexx again?"

"Sonic!" Mia shouted

"He might be telling to the truth,Mia" Airi said

Mia turns red

"She might have a crush on that French guy" Tiana said

"Won't you two be silent like Gabri…" she interrupted by a sound crash

" What was that?" Ran asked

Sonic and his friends went out and saw Eggman and his new machine

"Well,that's just great to see you again" Sonic said

"Silence,hedgehog! Because of your princess friend I was almost about to defeat you!" Eggman shouted

"Who the heck is that egg shaped guy?" Amu asked

" That's Eggman, our enemy. He needs the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Sonic and dominate the world" Mia explained

"And with your Character Transformation we need your help" Sonic suggested

"Great idea, Sonic" Tadase said

"Oooooh! You think those school kids will help you?" Eggman mocked "Pathetic!"

"The key to my own heart: unlock!" The Guardians and Character Transform( Amu transformed in Amulet Heart)

"What? What just happened?"

"It's the power of The Humpty Lock, Eggman" Amu said

"Let the battle begin"

**Blaze: So? What do you think?**

**Mia: What's gonna happen next?**

**Tiana: Ohh, now you're interested**

**Mia: Quiet, you!**

**Blaze: And the viewer and forget to review, see you next Sunday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaze: Hey! Sorry you had to wait this long**

**Airi: What's gonna happen? Please tell me**

**Blaze: Who will win the battle? Is Sonic gonna win? Find next on Sonic Shugo Chara X**

It's a battle between Sonic and Eggman, but the problem is Sonic and the others cannot win, they are all injured except for Mia

"Why are you doing this, Eggman?"Mia asked

"I'm just doing my job as an villain, that is all"Eggman answered "If you don't want your friends to get hurt I'll take that Chaos Emerald now"

"Over my dead body!" Mia starts her attack" Chaos Spear!"

Eggman's shield blocks the attack

"Your gem may be powerful "Eggman said "But it will not stop me"

"Even though you will hurt me, I won't let you hurt my friends" Mia said " They are mean everything to me"

"So why won't give me the Chaos Emerald, Princess?"Eggman said"If it was your people from Pisica, you would"

Then Mia starts to have sad flashback about her family and she starts to cry

"My people … my parents… even my pet, Raj"Mia said " They're all gone. And Gia's the only I have left but she turned evil"

Mia's gem loses it's power

"But you're not alone,Mia" Amu said "We'll always be by your side even when you're down, so don't discourage yourself"

"Amu…"

Mia's gem glows and shines like a star

"The key to my heart: Unlock!" then Mia transforms with Airi "Character Transformation: Gem Love"

"Wow, I Character Transformed" surprised Mia

"Can you just give me the Chaos Emerald?!" Eggman asked

"Chaos Kick!"

She finally hits Eggman

"Spiral Heart Special!"

It traps Eggman then Sonic grabs the power ring and uses his Spin Dash causing Eggman to fly off into the sky and disappears in a twinkle of light. After the battle, the students of Seiyo Academy discovers Sonic and the gang. They're questioning theirselves "Who are they ?","Where do they come from?" and "are they dangerous?" but they end up liking them! When the day ended, Amu and Sonic are having a conversation at the balcony.

"Hey,Amu, do you think I'm gonna have a Guardian character someday?" Sonic asked

"Do you have a dream,Sonic?" Amu asked

"I do, I just want all my friends to be happy and to defat Dr. Eggman, so we could have peace in Mobius" Sonic answered

"Don't worry, Sonic, until we have those Chaos Emeralds you'll home in no time" Amu assured

"Hope so…"

**Airi: We Character Transformed! I hope it impressed Rhythm**

**Mia: Oh, Airi!**

**Amu: But wait! Didn't you say four chapters per episode?**

**Blaze: Yeah but I decided to do the rest so… Stay tuned and keep reading every Sunday**


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 3

**Blaze: Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't post the new last Sunday. I just wanted to see if I get more reviews.**

**Tiana: Why not talk about me, the Queen?!**

**Mia: I'm not sure if it's going to work, Tiana**

**Airi: Maybe you can write a dramatic and romantic chapter about Mia,Flexx and Gia!**

**Blaze: That's a great idea!**

**Mia: Airi!**

**Airi: What? I'm sure we'll get reviews**

**Amu: I agree with Airi!**

**Blaze: Here's the new episode, a Love Triangle?! Sonic takes Mia for a "long run" until she bumped into Flexx. Gia found out about him kissing her twin sister the other night. What's going to happen between the Pisican sisters? Find out next on Sonic Shugo Chara X!**

**Mia: I have a bad feeling about this**

In a middle of nowhere, Eggman was walking around with a cane along with robot henchmen, Decoe and Bocoe.

"Because of that rotten princess,I was so close to getting that Chaos Emerald" Eggman said " I need to know how she transformed to become more powerful than ever along with those school kids"

"Maybe it's because of those tiny fairies they have with them" Decoe guessed

"Tiny fairies,heh?" Eggman thought " Maybe we can capture one of them and see what those creatures are"

" Sounds like a job for a jewel thief" Rouge appeared

"Rouge!Just in time! How would like to capture one of Mia's treasure fairies?" Eggman suggested

" I would love to, Eggy" she accepted " But first I found this black CD and when i played it , they were X eggs everywhere"

One of the X Eggs hatched into X Chara, Eggman was surprised "Interesting. It looks like the tiny fairies but in evil version. Rouge, find more information about those tiny fairies"

"Whatever you say, doc"

At the Royal Garden, the Guardian Characters and the Guardians are discussing about Eggman

"This Eggman he'll come back soon, wouldn't he?" Amu asked

Sonic nodded " You don't know that guy, every time we defeat him he always comes back around"

"Don't forget about Gia and the other villains" Mia reminded" But on the bright side they're not in Mobius so…"

"And tell me, what is the Embryo?" Amy asked" is it really an egg that can grant wishes?"

"But Amy, the Embryo is really hard to find" Tadase explained

" Ok! I won't rest until I find that egg and marry Sonic!" Amy said and leaving Sonic exasperated then Mia's gem glows causing to appear a new Guardian egg with an image of a rose with vines

" Amy… Is this egg yours?" Mia asked

"Oh my gosh! I have a Guardian egg!" Amy said

"Well, since we're done, Mia, you're coming?" Sonic asked

"For what,Sonic?" Amy asked

"Sonic, is taking me out for a 'long run' " Mia said

"Isn't that a date?" Yaya teased

Amy got mad with jealousy " A DATE?!"

"Oh look at the time, gotta run!" Sonic grabbed Mia's arm and ran as fast as lightning

"Wait for us,Mia!" Airi shouted . Meanwhile at a dark castle , Gia sat on a throne using her gem powers to spy on her sister and Sonic

"Well, well, well. Looks like my sister's on a date with the hedgehog" Gia said

"Oh really?" Flexx asked " So you're suggesting me, that I should ruin their date?'

" Actually, I'm suggesting that WE should ruin their date" Gia said" I want to see my sister face to face"

Flexx smirked and Gia looks at her 2 Guardian eggs attached to her belt( one with the picture of a crystal and the other one with glitter)

Back to Sonic and Mia, they arrived at the park

"Phew, you see how she was angry back there?" Sonic asked

"But she's sweet, Sonic, you should take Amy for a long run more often" Mia said

"But you're a lot sweeter, you know" Sonic continued

Mia started to blush

"Why isn't he a gentleman?" Airi asked herself

"Is just or did feel the presence of a Guardian eggs?" Tiana said

"We'll worry about that later" Airi assured

"I want to show you something, Mia but you have to close your eyes" Sonic said

" Ok" Mia closed her eyes and he carried her (bridal style)and take her to a place no one in Japan knew

"Isn't that cute ?" Flexx asked himself

"We must follow them" Gia ordered

"As you with my evil princess"

**Mia: I got to say, It's really interesting**

**Airi: Maybe, we'll get reviews for sure!**

**Blaze: Did you guys like it ?review! I need to know if my story is great! See next Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaze: Are you guys ready? You want to know where Sonic is taking Mia to ?**

**Airi: Is it a place super romantic?**

**Blaze: Maybe…**

**Mia: But what about Gia and Flexx?**

**Blaze: Instead of asking questions, why don't you just read what I'm writing**

Couple of minutes later, Sonic and Mia arrived at a special place

"Ok, you can open your eyes now" Sonic said

Mia open your eyes and saw hills full of flowers "Wow, Sonic! It reminds me of my home. Back at Pisica, I used to lie down with Gia and Raj, I really miss them" Mia starts to cry

"Don't cry, Mia" Airi assured " You'll get her back"

" I hope so"

"Don't such a downer, we're here to have fun" Sonic grabs Mia and rolls down the hill and stopped, Mia lies down on her and looks at the sky

"It's so beautiful"

"Who needs the ocean anyway?" Sonic asked

"All people do, even though some of them are afraid of water" Mia explained " in my opinion, you should use your ability to face it"

"Mia…"

"I mean, you're a hero of Mobius, you'll be more braver if you just get over your fear of H20" she continued "you're loyal, in free spirit and sometimes a showoff…"

"What is she trying to say?" Tiana asked

"Is it a confession?" Airi asked

"But you're full of confidence.I really want to be like, Sonic, so I can be strong and no longer weak" Mia admitted

" You're not weak, you're strong and powerful" Sonic said " You show good luck to all of us when we're fighting Eggman, even you saved us. You're special, Mia"

"I'm not that special" Mia blushed

"You are special to me" He smiled

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Airi whispered

"He sure knows how to talk to a princess"Tiana whispered

Sonic and Mia leans(to kiss) but then

"Wait!" Tiana interrupted " Something's not right!"

"What's wrong,Tiana?" Mia asked

"We feel other Guardians' presence" Airi said

"I'll go check if it's Amu and the others spying on us" Sonic left

"But wait, how could it be Amu and the others if they don't know where we are?" Mia asked

"Man, Sonic should really think a little before he goes"

Mia turned around and she saw Flexx

"What are you doing here?"Mia asked

" I'm here to see you, obviously" he answered

" Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're special" he answered

Mia blushed

"I thought I was special " Gia appeared " hello, sister"

" Gia!"

"Mia, look! she has Guardian eggs!" Airi said and analysed it " Wow, I feel the power is so intense"

"And they're both sparkling just like my crown" Tiana said

"Would you guys SHUT UP ALREADY!" One of Gia's Charas hatched

"Ow, she sure is noisy" Airi said "Mia, let's Chara Transform"

"Right! The key to my own heart: Unlock" Mia transformed "Character Transformation: Gem Love"

"You're not the only who can Chara transform" Flexx said

"The key to my own heart: Unlock" Gia transformed " Character Transformation: Crystal Shines"

"This is so not good" Airi said

" Where is Sonic when we need him?" Tiana asked herself

"Enough talk! Let's fight!"Gia said

"You,girls aren't gonna fight without me" Sonic asked

Mia was relieved"I'm really happy to see you, Sonic"

"Well,you are special to me" he winked

"Too bad you didn't kiss her before I did" Flexx said

"You kissed Mia?!" Sonic asked " Mia is it true?"

Mia nodded slowly" I don't know what got into him but then he bit my lip"

"Just like he did to me" Gia thought" I said enough talk! Chaos Spear!

Mia dodged it "Chaos Kick!"

Then Gia dodged it"You think you're tuff,sis?"

Sonic uses his Spin Dash and Flexx did the same thing

" We don't have to do this, Gia" Mia said "You're better than this! There's no reason to be evil!"

"I have a good reason,Mia, and I'm sure you won't understand" Gia exclaimed

"But look around you! Doesn't the hills full of flowers remind you of Pisica?" Sonic asked

"Enough about the past! Crystal showers!" She yelled and hit Mia

"Y-you don't what you're going through, Gia" Mia said " I'm sure mom and dad…"

"They won't understand either, Mia!"Gia interrupted" And besides they're gone forever"

Mia and Gia detransformed

"Just come with me" Mia suggested" Come with me to the right path, we'll find our world and we'll become queens"

"I rather not." Gia opens up a portal with the warp ring" Come on, Flexx, let's go"

"Later,sweet thing"Flexx said

"Oh and one thing" Gia's Chara said" The name's Krystalina" then she leaves with her owner

"Are you ok, Mia" Sonic asked

"No, Sonic,I'm not" Mia answered" I should have told about Flexx, I feel so stupid"

Sonic grabs Mia's chin "It's ok,Mia, it wasn't your fault"

"Yeah! Besides, it wasn't your first kiss so…" Airi assured

Mia smiled and looked into Sonic's eyes

"Do you have feelings for me, Sonic?"Mia thought

Back at the Royal Garden

"Hey guys, how was your 'long run' " Amu asked

"It was fun, thank you so much, Sonic" Mia said

"Glad you liked it" Sonic kissed Mia on the cheek

"The Love-O-Meter is heating up!" Airi said

"Umm, Sonic…" Tails pointed behind him

Sonic turned around and it was Amy with her eyes red and hammer !(**Blaze: Sonic! You might wanna run!**)

"SONIC! Why don't treat me the way you treat her?!"

"Whoops, bad timing! Gotta run" he escaped then Amy turned to Mia(**Blaze: Mia,you might wanna use your protective shield)**

"This is so not good!" Airi said

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

Mia used her protective shield" Phew,Sonic's right. I am good luck and special"

"HE'S SAID WHAT? NO FAIR" Amy tried to hit with her hammer but Mia's shield is blocking it leaving the guardians laughing

**Blaze: Any comments?**

**Airi:I really like the part where he kissed Mia, so romantic!**

**Mia: Yeah but Amy hates more than ever**

**Amu: Don't worry I'm sure you'll befriend her. That's a great episode, Blaze**

**Blaze: Thanks, Amu! Did you guys think it's cool too? Review! See you next Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9: Out of ideas! please help!

**Blaze: Hey,Guys! This isn't the new chapter,yet. I need your help. I can't find any idea for the next episode of Sonic Shugo Chara X**

**Do you guys have any ideas?  
Please help**


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Plans

**I couldn't find any ideas for next episodes for Sonic Shugo Chara X, so when my Guardian character, Sparkle was born and hatched and had an idea to make a Shugo Chara truth or dare supreme! With the guardian characters( Ran,Miki,Su,Kiseki….) **

**Just to make it clear, Sonic and his friends also have guardian characters( well, you know Mia's )**

**Sonic's guardian character: His name is Speedy, he's confident, generous and full of heart, he's super close with Airi and he only gets annoyed when Rosy talks about love and happiness between them**

**Amy's guardian character: Her name is Rosy, like Amy she loves romance. She has a huge crush on Speedy, she always thinks about marrying him and have a romantic life with him**

**Tails' guardian character: His name is Fixit, he likes building and fixing things with his golden hammer( like Fix-it Felix jr) **


End file.
